Troy, the Perfect Boy
by qwerty55
Summary: Gabriella is new at East High. She thought she was bullied again until mister class president Troy Bolton saved her. But she discovers that Troy is not only class president, but also a captain of the basketball team, scholastic decathlon,and drama club.
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

**_A girl is new at school_**

**_(Showing Gabriella walked through the hallways)_**

**_She was bullied at her old school..._**

**_But at her new school, she was bullied again_**

**_(Showing jocks picking at Gabriella)_**

**_Until..._**

**_"Hey! Stop picking her!"(Troy)_**

**_"Sorry mister president!"(jocks)_**

**_(Showing jocks running away)_**

**_"Thank you very much"(Gabriella)_**

**_"I'm Troy"(Troy)_**

**_"Gabriella"(Gabriella)_**

**_Her life changed by a perfect boy..._**

**_"So, you mean Troy's the captain of the basketball team AND the scholastic decathlon?" (Gabriella)_**

**_"Not just that but he's also the president of the chess club, drama club, home economics and science too"(Taylor)_**

**_"I've never seen a nerd and a jock at the same time"(Gabriella)_**

**_"Yeah, that's why everybody voted him as the class president of the school. But it was said he never had a girlfriend. They say it was very impossible for Troy to have a girlfriend"(Taylor)_**

**_Or is it possible?_**

**_"I love you Gabriella...I really do, you're the first person I fell in love"(Troy)_**

**_"Why Troy? Why me?"(Gabriella)_**

**_Though he's perfect at school, he's not perfect in real life..._**

**_Starring:_**

**_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_**

**_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_**

**_Troy, the Perfect Boy_**

**_Coming very soon..._**

**Liked it? Tell me what you think. Thanks!_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 Troy

Gabriella's P.O.V.

That's it! This is the last straw! I can't take it anymore! My mom's company is transferring to Albuquerque again! By the way, my name is Gabriella Montez, I'm 16 years old and my mom kept on transferring. I was called nerd back then when I was in my old school. They call me "The Freaky Math Girl".

Anyways, it was Monday morning and I was getting ready for school. My mom drove me to school. I then saw our school principle. He's name is mister Matsui. he then talked to my mom how good in this school was. He then gave me papers for my schedules.

"Mom, are you sure we're not transferring again?" I asked

"I promise sweetie. Now, go. I'll be at home and I'm sure you'll have a good time here" she said. She then kissed me at the forehead a waved at me goodbye. I sighed and confused where was my next class. I then saw a group of guys whistling at me.

"Look, a new girl" said a guy with a blond hair. I was getting confused and nervous at the same time.

"Hey, how's about let's dig this chick" said a guy with green eyes.

They were getting near at me when suddenly someone tapped the guy with the green eye's shoulder. I saw the person who tapped him. He was tall, have blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was gorgeous.

"Yo, Fred, stop doing that or I'll report to you for detention" said the guy who has blue eyes

"Fine! You win Bolton. Just because you're class president. I should have been the class president until you came" said Fred, the one who has green eyes I believe.

"In your dreams Smith. No one will vote for a guy like you" said the guy with blue eyes

"Fine, I'll go now" said Fred. The left when the guy with the blue eyes talked to me.

"Are you okay? Those people are jerks. I'm Troy by the way" said Troy

"Gabriella. I'm just new here" I said

"They always do that whenever there's a new kid here in school. How about I'll tour yo around?" asked Troy

"Sure" I said. Wow, this Troy person is nice. I think I'm falling for him 5 minutes ago.

He toured me around East High. He toured me the classrooms, the cafeteria and the gym. When we went to the gym, a group of friends waved at him. He waved them back. It was fun being with him!

"I'm the captain of the basketball team by the way" he said. Oh my God! I'm with a jock? Don't all jocks are bad? Then, the bell rang, he escorted me to our classroom since we all have the same class.

I then talked to a teacher name miss Darbus. She was such a drama person since it's drama club. She let me sat down in front of the class. While she was discussing, a girl talked to me.

"Hello, what's your name?" asked the girl

"I'm Gabriella. Transferee" I replied

"I'm Taylor by the way" she said "Wanna come with me during lunch?"

"Sure" I replied

When the bell rang, I can see Troy talking to the nerds. That's weird. Usually, jocks don't talked to nerds unless they bully them. Whatever. I went with Taylor during lunch time. I then saw a group of friends. She introduced to me her friends. Her friends are: Sharpay, cute but a little drama. Kelsi, very nice and Miley.

I was enjoying with them when suddenly, Miley said something.

"You know Gabriella, I know you're new here but I saw you talking to Troy" said Miley

Just then, Taylor stopped eating, Kelsi stopped drinking and Sharpay stopped checking her face.

"You talked to Troy Bolton?!" they said. I nodded and was confused. Why were they surprised? Is there something wrong?

"Why?" I asked. Miley smiled and said "You know, Troy is the most coolest guy in East High"

"Not just cool but awesome too" said Kelsi

"And dreamy" said Sharpay. Wow, we know Troy is a jock right?

"Gabriella, what do you know about Troy?" asked Taylor.

"Well, all I know is he is a jock" I said. Sharpay laughed and said "He's not just a jock right Taylor?"

"Yup, Troy's not only a jock but also the captain of the basketball team, scholastic decathlon. He's also the president of Math, Science, Chess, home economics and Drama club!" said Taylor.

"So, you mean, he's a jock and a nerd at the same time?!" I asked

"Yup, that's why everybody voted him for being the class president." said Kelsi

I then saw Troy talking to nerds with chessboards on the table. He then moved to the jocks to talk with them.

"Does he have friends in school?" I asked

"Yup, almost everyone, except for the football team?" said Miley

"Why?" I asked

"It's because the football captain, Fred Smith, was elected for class president until Troy won. From then on, the two became rivalry's"said Sharpay

It was weird. Troy is a jock and nerd at the same time? What the heck is that? No wonder everyone likes him.

* * *

As I went home, I saw my mom drinking coffee.

"How was school?" asked my mom

"It was okay" I said

"By the way Gabriella, you haven't met our neighbors yet. They're coming tonight and I want you to get dress" said mom

I nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While I was taking a bath, I was thinking about this Troy guy. He's a cool guy. He's a jock and a nerd at the same time. That's like 1 out of 10 people who are like him. Wonder who's my new neighbor.

**Author's Note:You guys wonder who's the neighbor right? I'm sure you know Review**!


	3. Chapter 3 My New Neighbor

_Previously_

_"By the way Gabriella, you haven't met our neighbors yet. They're coming tonight and I want you to get dress" said mom_

_I nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While I was taking a bath, I was thinking about this Troy guy. He's a cool guy. He's a jock and a nerd at the same time. That's like 1 out of 10 people who are like him. Wonder who's my new neighbor._

Gabriella's P.O.V.

As I get dress up for meeting our new neighbors, daddy and my little brother James just got home. My daddy works on a big company while my my little brother is still at 7th grade. As I went downstairs to check on them, I saw my little brother sat on the couch.

"How was first day?" I asked

"Horrible! I hate here in this new town! I wanna go back in our old town" he said. He then went to the fridge as I followed him.

"Why is it horrible? It's okay in here" I said as I opened the fridge for him and I took a water

"Kids in school are mean. I only got 2 friends at school, how about you?" he asked as he took a pack of Lays inside the fridge

"Well, I got 4 friends...I mean 5" I said. I said 5 cause Troy is one of them. Is Troy my friend? Whatever. I closed the fridge and went to the living room. James ate while I drank a bottle of water.

"By the way, mom said we will visit our new neighbors today" I said

"What time?" he asked

"Mom said we should be ready by 6PM" I said

"Well, it's still 4:30PM. I guess I better take a shower first. Unless, while I'm taking my shower, you will eat my potato chips" he said

"Of course not! Just go take a shower, I'm not gonna eat your precious chips" I said with a giggle. He sighed and went to the bathroom. I then saw my parents went inside the house.

"Where have you been?" I asked

"We went to see the town. It's beautiful here. There are many malls out here and restaurants. They have arcades and comic book shop too" said my mom

"Wow, James said he hated this town" I said

"Gabriella, honey, you know we are going to meet our new neighbor right? They said they have a son who is like your age" said my father. You know, sometimes, my daddy would introduce to me guys around my age when he has a friend. James would tease me and stuffs. My father wanted me to have a boyfriend though I'm not ready yet.

"Oh daddy, don't tell me you want him to be my boyfriend" I said.

"I'm just saying honey" said my dad

It was 6PM already and my brother got downstairs sighing. He's expression is like he didn't wan to go and visit.

"Oh mom, do we have to go?" he said with a sigh

"Of course son. We should get to know them better. Your father is a very friendly person" said my mom.

We then left our house and went to the house next door. My parents are in front of the door while me and my brother are at the back. My dad rang the doorbell and it was answered by a little girl.

"Hello! I guess you are our new neighbors! My mommy is preparing dinner while my daddy is still at work. My big brother is upstairs getting ready. Why don't you come in?" said the little girl.

The little girl has blue eyes and she looks like 11 or 12. Strange, she looks like...Troy. Wait, it cannot be possible that Troy is my new neighbor right?

When we were inside, I saw a woman who's around in her mid 40's came from the kitchen. She saw my mom and dad.

"Why hello Maria and Danny. Please make yourself comfortable. I'm still cooking dinner. And this must be your children" said the woman

"Oh yes Rebbecca, this is my daughter Gabriella who's in 10th Grade and my son James who's in 7th grade" said my dad. So, the woman's name is Rebbecca huh?

"Oh, nice to meet you dear. I have a son who's just as your age" she said to me. I was curious who it is.

"Mom, I'm ready" said a voice from upstairs. The voice seems familiar...It's in the tip of my tongue...Wait! It cannot be Troy right? I saw a guy with blue eyes and he was tall. I was shocked...It was Troy!

"Oh, son, I would like you to meet our new neighbors. This is the girl that I said who was around your age" said Rebbecca

"Gabriella?" said Troy. My brother James' raised his eyebrow.

"You know him?" asked James to me

"Yeah, he's my classmate" I said. I can see Troy was smiling. I felt cold and didn't know what to say. Troy, the Perfect Boy, is my neighbor?

"Well, what a coincidence, I guess your daughter too is the classmate of my son" said my father

"Actually, Amy is in 5th grade" said Rebbecca.

"Mommy, are we gonna eat?" asked Amy

"Yeah, come on neighbors, let's eat" said Rebbeca

We sat and Troy was in front of me. Right beside me is James and my mom. Beside Troy was his little sister. While the adults were talking, Troy decided to talk to me.

"Wow Gabriella, I did not expect you to be my neighbor" said Troy

"Me too. What a coincidence" I said in pretend. James was texting someone on the cellphone while Troy's little sister is playing with the spoon and fork.

"Hey Gabriella, wanna join on the Scholastic Decathlon? I'm the captain and I would be happy to invite you. Miley is there" he said

"Wow Troy, I thought you are a jock?" I asked pretending that I don't know he's perfect.

"And nerd at the same time too. I'm also inviting you to join drama club" he said

"Uh, I'll think about it" I said.

After James texting to his friends, he suddenly joined our conversation.

"So Troy, how did you and Gabriella met?" he asked

"Uh, you don't need to know" said Troy. Whew, I thought he'll say that he saved me from bullies or else James might tease me again. You know him, when I talk about guys on the phone, James would tease me.

"Why? Is it a secret?" asked James

"No..." said Troy. Just then, his little sister joined too.

"Maybe Troy's new girlfriend is Gabriella" said his sister. I laughed on what she said. Wait, why am I laughing?

"Shut up Amy, I'm not interested in girls" said Troy

"You know, maybe someday Troy will be my brother-in-law. Again, James is teasing me.

"Oh James, you're doing it again" I said

"And Gabriella will be my sister-in-law" said Amy. I giggled with them and I can see Troy's expression that his happy.

"My little sister is always like that Gabriella" said Troy. The food was served when we were talking. It was delicious. We ate pasta, chicken, mas potato and green peas. Our dessert was cake.

After eating, my dad said we gotta go home already cause he has work tomorrow.

"Bye Gabriella! Bye James! By Mister and Misis Montez" said Amy. Amy is cute but annoying sometimes. When we left, we went back to our house. As I got back to my bedroom, I kept on thinking, why is it Troy is my neighbor? Oh well, I better tell this to my friends.

**Author's note: Liked it? Please review!**


End file.
